Raz dwa trzy (szukasz ty!)
by Ardwi00
Summary: Chwycił ją za dłoń i poprowadził do tańca, a wtedy cały świat należał do nich. 2p!UkxUsa


Chwycił ją za dłoń i poprowadził do tańca, a wtedy cały świat należał do nich. Fałdy błękitnej sukienki, obrót, obrót i kolejny. Delikatne kroki, skrzypienie podłogi i muzyka z pozytywki, słodka woń ciała i złote loki. A w ciemności obserwowały ich setki par oczu.  
(Alfred)  
Jedna ręka na ramieniu, druga na plecach. Cudowny uśmiech na ustach. Rytmiczna, mechaniczna melodia zwalniała. W końcu nienakręcony mechanizm zastygł.  
(Alfred)  
Znieruchomiała w jego ramionach, a on ułożył ją delikatnie na ziemi. Odgarnął włosy z bladego czoła i rozsznurował gorset. Musnął opuszkami palców skórę tuż pod jej piersiami.  
- Jesteś... Cudowną lalką.  
(Znalazłem cię, Alfred)

*

Londyn był czarny, mokry i cuchnący. Powozy mknęły po brukowanych uliczkach, roztrzaskując taflę kałuż. W wodzie odbijały się światła nocnych latarni. W zaułku ściany spływały krwią.  
Alfred odrzucił nabijany gwoźdźmi kij na ziemię i zaczął się śmiać, długo, głośno. Gdyby ktoś chciał usłyszeć prawdziwą radość, wystarczyłoby posłuchać właśnie tego śmiechu. Odgarnął dłonią brudne włosy pozostawiając szkarłatną smugę na swojej twarzy.  
Gdzieś rozległy się głosy. Blisko. Musiał iść.  
Obrzucił jeszcze spojrzeniem stygnącą, czerwoną kupę mięsa i uśmiechnął się do wykrzywionej w grymasie twarzy. Zasalutował jej na pożegnanie, a potem pobiegł, jakby miał skrzydła.  
Bardzo długo wędrował bez celu tymi czarnymi, brudnymi uliczkami, aż w końcu zmęczony zasnął w jakiejś uliczce. Obudził się zaraz potem. Ktoś pochylał się tuż nad nim.  
- Biedny chłopcze – westchnął mężczyzna. – Dlaczego jesteś tu całkiem sam?  
- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Alfred, wykrzywiając wargi. Obcy spojrzał na niego lazurowymi oczami, ściągając delikatnie brwi.  
- Pomóc ci, oczywiście – uśmiechnął się ciepło, wyciągając rękę. – Biedny, amerykański chłopcze.  
- Masz jedzenie?  
Obcy skinął głową.  
- Ile tylko zapragniesz.  
Alfred wstał, nie korzystając z zaoferowanej pomocy i uśmiechnął się leniwie do niższego od siebie mężczyzny. Pozwolił się poprowadzić, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni.  
- Mam na imię Arthur – przedstawił się Anglik. – A ty?  
- Nie wiem, co cię to obchodzi – rzucił w odpowiedzi. – Alfred.  
Arthur zatrzymał się w miejscu i zastygł.  
- Ty naprawdę...  
- Co z tobą nie tak? – Alfred spojrzał na niego przymrużając czekoladowe oczy. Anglik dopiero wtedy się ocknął. Na jego twarzy znów zakwitł zakłopotany uśmiech.  
- Nic. Przepraszam.  
Dom Arthura okazał się leżeć daleko, w głębi ulicy pełnej starych kamienic. W ostatniej z nich nagle ukazała się niepozorna witryna sklepu. Zza zakurzonej szyby zerkały piękne porcelanowe lalki. Arthur wyjął z marynarki pęk kluczy, które szybko wyleciały mu z dłoni.  
- Niezdara ze mnie – zaśmiał się i sięgnął po nie, wybierając właściwy i otwierając drzwi do sklepiku z lalkami.  
- Naprawdę? Tutaj mieszkasz? – Alfred uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Jesteś jakimś psycholem czy czymś?  
- To – obwieścił spokojnie Arthur. – Było odrobinkę niegrzeczne. Tutaj mam sklep, mój amerykański chłopcze.  
- To tylko chore lalki dla dziewczynek – zauważył Alfred przewracając oczami.  
Wnętrze sklepiku było ciasne i ciężkie od kurzu oraz słodyczy kobiecych perfum.  
- Powinieneś być dla nich milszy – zauważył delikatnie Arthur, prowadząc Alfreda za zaplecze, które okazało się pracownią. Części lalek, szklane oczy spoglądające z różnych kątów, peruki porozwieszane na ścianach. Metalowe przyrządy, kawałki jedwabnych materiałów, złota satyna, koronki i różowe sukieneczki. Kolejne drzwi okazały się prowadzić do części mieszkalnej.  
- Jesteś ranny? – zapytał Arthur, odwracając się nagle, gdy znaleźli się w kuchni. Błękitne oczy spojrzały z troską w twarz Alfreda, który tylko zdziwił się, sięgając do czoła.  
- Co?  
- Masz krew na twarzy – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Anglik.  
Alfred wzruszył ramionami, jakby nic go to nie obchodziło.  
- Nah – parsknął. – Po prostu kogoś zabiłem.  
Po chwili ciszy Alfred zaśmiał się jednak.  
- Masz śmieszną minę – zauważył.  
- Jak wolisz – poddał się Arthur, kręcąc lekko głową. Uśmiech na jego twarzy przygasał czasem, jednak zaraz potem znów wracał. Tak samo jasny, miły, pokrętny jak u kota z Cheshire. – Nie będę pytać. Napijesz się herbaty? – zmienił temat.  
- Herbaty? Nie masz piwa?  
- Nie jesteś za młody na piwo?  
- Nie twój biznes – Alfred przewrócił oczami. – Mam dwadzieścia lat i robię, co chcę.  
- Czyli śpisz na ulicach? – Arthur uśmiechnął się szerzej, uprzejmie, jakby nie próbował go tym obrazić. – Usiądź i rozgość się trochę. Przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia.  
Wkrótce przed Alfredem został postawiony spory talerz jajek i skwierczącego bekonu. Amerykanin zjadł to szybko, ze smakiem i kompletnym brakiem kultury. Arthur usiadł naprzeciwko niego i przyglądał się, jak Alfred je. Wyglądał na rozpogodzonego.  
- Smakuje ci? – zapytał delikatnie.  
Podniósł się z miejsca i pochylił nad stolikiem, najwyraźniej chcąc otrzeć chusteczką usta Alfreda, który złapał go za nadgarstek i spojrzał jak na wariata.  
- Co robisz? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Masz jajko na ustach.  
- I co z tego? Dziwak – powtórzył Alfred, ocierając usta. Arthur westchnął cicho.  
- Możliwe. Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem. Pozwól mi... – wyrwał delikatnie dłoń i odszedł, by otworzyć jedną z szafek. Po chwili przyniósł Alfredowi całą tacę z ciastkami. – Zjedz na deser. W ramach przeprosin.  
Były prześliczne, posypane czekoladą i białym lukrem. Alfred jednak spojrzał na nie krzywo.  
- Nie lubię słodyczy – pokręcił głową i wstał. – Idę już. Dzięki za jedzenie.  
Wstał. Arthur nie odwracał od niego wzroku.  
- Wszyscy lubią słodycze – powiedział powoli. Alfred machnął ręką.  
- Nie ja – rzucił, wychodząc.  
- Zwłaszcza ty – odparł cicho Arthur. Ruszył za nim do pracowni. – Zawsze lubiłeś słodycze. Odkąd byliśmy dziećmi. Dla ciebie nauczyłem się gotować. I lubiłeś lalki. Alfred. One wszystkie są dla ciebie. Chodź, pokażę ci je.  
Alfred zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił, patrząc na Arthura. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Amerykanin uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Jesteś popierdolony – powiedział radośnie. – Bardziej niż wyglądasz. To śmieszne. Nie znam cię.  
Ale Arthur już go nie słuchał. Coś się zmieniło w jego oczach. Błękitne, błękitne bardziej niż niebo, niż cokolwiek na świecie. Hipnotyzowały, podobnie jak miękki uśmiech. Jednak sam lalkarz zaciskał dłoń na framudze drzwi tak, ze pobielały mu knykcie.  
- Raz dwa trzy – powiedział do kogoś głęboko w swojej głowie. – Szukasz ty. Szukam cię, Alfred.  
Zrobił krok w jego stronę, jednak Amerykanin był szybszy. Uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Arthur zachwiał się i uderzył plecami o kant blatu. Słoiki upadły na ziemię. Rozbiło się szkło, a oczy lalek potoczyły się po podłodze. Białe kulki, w których światło odbijało się nawet w ciemności.  
Alfred dopadł Arthura, uderzając go znowu i znowu. Złapał go za przód ubrania i uderzył o blat. Jednak potem znieruchomiał.  
Powoli, jak we śnie, spojrzał na swoje ramię, z którego wystawała długa strzykawka.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.  
- Znalazłem cię, Alfred – oznajmił z dziecinną radością, jednak jego głos dochodził już zza bardzo grubej ściany. Świat Alfreda rozmył się i zniknął.  
Arthur chwycił jego ciało i ułożył delikatnie na podłodze. Obiema dłońmi dotknął ciemnych, brudnych policzków i skrzywił się delikatnie, choć w jego oczach wciąż widniało to samo szczęście.  
Stróżka krwi spłynęła z jego nosa.  
- Wyrosłeś na niegrzecznego chłopca – westchnął smutno. – Ale nie martw się. Już po wszystkim. Znalazłem cię.

*  
Kiedy Alfred odzyskał przytomność leżał ciasno związany na środku drewnianej podłogi. W powietrzu kurz przeplatał się z promieniami światła. Do jego uszu doszła pozytywkowa melodia, toporna i mechaniczna. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy prosto w czyjeś oczy.  
To była lalka. A raczej sama głowa, wielkości ludzkiej. Miała lśniące, złote włosy spływające kaskadą na ziemię. Para niebieskich oczu spoglądała na niego pustym, okraszonym długimi rzęsami wzrokiem. Karminowe usteczka wydawała się mieć wygięte w dół, jakby patrzyła na coś obrzydliwego.  
Było ich tu więcej. Mógł wyczuć na sobie ich wzrok. Lalki, lalki, wszędzie lalki.  
Deski zaskrzypiały pod czyimś ciężarem.  
- Szukałem cię tak długo – powiedział Arthur. – Alfred. I w końcu spadłeś mi z nieba. Ale nawet ty nie jesteś idealny. Masz niewyparzony język. Złe oczy i te włosy... Ale trochę pracy i będziesz prawdziwy, Alfred.  
Arthur odwrócił go łagodnie w swoją stronę. Uśmiechnął się do Alfreda spokojnie. Tuż obok nich, na czarnym kawałku materiału leżały rozłożone narzędzia. Arthur pogładził je pieszczotliwie, a potem wyjął cienki skalpel.  
- Może cię trochę zaboleć – ostrzegł go. – Gdybyś wziął ciastko, nie obudziłbyś się tak wcześnie i byłoby łatwiej. Ale to twój wybór, Al. Więc... Zaczynajmy.  
Tymczasem nienakręcany mechanizm zastygł. Muzyka ucichła.

- Nazywa się Alfred – powiedziała jego matka. – Zaopiekuj się nim.

*

- Arthur! Arthur, chcę coś słodkiego! – zapłakał Alfred. – Daj mi czekoladę!  
- N-nie mam czekolady, Al... Spróbuję ci coś upiec, co ty na to?

*

- To jest... Słodkie? – Alfred spojrzał podejrzliwie na czarne, spalone ciasto.  
- Przepraszam – Arthur zaczerwienił się po końcówki uszu. – Próbowałem, ale... Nie umiem piec.  
Alfred przyglądał się spalonym ciastkom, ale po chwili wziął jedno z nich i wepchnął sobie do ust.  
- Jest... P-przepyszne – powiedział z łzami w oczach.

*

- Co to?  
- To tylko lalki, Alfred. Mój tato robi je dla zamówienie. Nie są zbyt ciekawe.  
- Są śliczne... Mogę jedną zatrzymać?  
- Nie są moje, Al.  
- Proszę!  
- Naprawdę nie mogę... Wiesz co? Mam lepszy pomysł. Pobawmy się w coś.  
- Arthur... Chcę lalkę.  
- Powiem ci coś – Arthur chwycił go za ramiona i pochylił się z uśmiechem nad młodszym chłopcem. – Wygraj ze mną w chowanego i dam ci którąś. Dobrze?  
W niebieskich oczach Alfreda pojawiło się podekscytowanie. Chłopiec skinął głową.

*

- Raz, dwa, trzy... Szukam!  
Arthur szukał długo. Zajrzał do ogrodu, do szaf i wszystkich pokoi, pod zlew i na strych. Nie zajrzał do piwnicy.  
- Alfred! – wołał całe popołudnie. – Alfred, gdzie jesteś! Alfred!

- Arthur... Gdzie jest Alfred?

*

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał nieufnie Arthur.  
- Nie bój się – odpowiedział człowiek. – Jestem doktorem. Pomogę ci.  
- Gdzie jest Alfred?  
Psychiatra patrzył na niego długo i chłodno.  
- Nie pamiętasz? – zapytał powoli. – Zamknąłeś go w kufrze. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Arthur?  
- Ponieważ – Arthur uniósł błękitne oczy na lekarza. – Nie mogłem dać mu lalek.

*

- Skończyłem – uśmiechnął się Arthur patrząc na swoje dzieło. Zakrwawionym palcem dotknął zaszytych nicią ust, a potem odgarnął jasne kosmyki, by pocałować Alfreda w sam środek czoła. – Teraz została jeszcze jedna rzecz, Alfred. Pobawmy się w chowanego.  
Raz, dwa, trzy.


End file.
